A Christmas Wish
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: The holidays are coming up, just around the corner actually. So, what is your Christmas Wish?


Alright so, I know that I haven't updated Yume No Jitsugen in a little while but I have a very good reason for that! I've been having some issues within my family and I found it hard to write, also I seem to have a sort of writers block situation. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this oneshot anyhow!

* * *

It had been such a tiring day for little Yuugi, ever since he became a sort of co-owner for the Game Shop things had been quite well. True, there were times when he felt like pulling his hair out or banging his head lightly upon his counter top but who hasn't? He wondered how his Jii-San could do this everyday and he saluted the older man for it. A tiny jingling from the door let Yuugi know he had a new customer and he plastered a smile onto his face, greeting the new customer as they came in.

"Konnichiwa, welcome to the Kame Game Shop. How may I help you this fine day?" He stood and made his way over to the male, his head tilting slightly to the side in curiosity. It was a feature that he had always done and never grew out of yet. You see, it was a few weeks before the holidays would be upon them and the shop had some nice deals and some awesome games for those who were interested. He listened to the man describe what his two twins had wanted for Christmas this year, his smile faltering a bit but still shone bright. How Yuugi had wanted something of his own this Christmas, he had yet to tell anyone about it yet however he was sure this year would be along the same lines as last year. The laughter of the individual next to him brought him out of his trance.

'They always seem to want something different every couple of holidays and it never grows old.' The man's laughter soon subsided and he gave Yuugi a smile, waiting to hear what the other had to say. The only thing he could do was nod and show him to a selection of board and card games. He found that the younger they are, the less they wanted to get some Duel Monsters starter packs and the like. After a few moments, the man handed Yuugi a piece of paper with messy scribbles written upon it. 'This is the game my kids are looking for, do you have it by any chance?' He glanced at the paper and read the writing, a simple board game that the family could play together as a whole. It really brightened Yuugi's heart to hear something so innocent from kids these days. He handed the paper back, "Let me give a quick look, I'll be just a moment."

He went back behind the counter, after the two of them looked amongst the shelves and not found it, and grabbed two boxes. He motioned for the other to head over and give a looksie at them to see which one they would prefer, since both games were on the list. "Here we are sir, the two games that you were looking for. He glanced at the two boxes then back at the paper as if he was in a debate with himself about what to get. 'Which would you pick?' Yuugi tilted his head before pointing to the first box on his left. "This one is nice, Shadohanta, a very nice edition to add to the collection." He gave a nod, gazing up to see the man's face contort, as if he wanted both but didn't have enough to pay for them.

Yuugi's heart ached for the gentle man and made him an offer. "How about I pay for this one? That way, they have both of the games they want in their collection?" The mans eyes widened before he shook his head vigorously. 'Oh, I couldn't do that, not at all!' Yuugi smiled gently at the man and waved his hands about. "Nonsense, it is for the holidays and it's really not a bother at all." He gave a nod and payed for one of the games, the other man shaking his head at the proposition but still handing over the money for the second game. 'You are truly a wonderful young man. May Ra bless you.'

Yuugi merely nodded and put the game in the bag before handing off to its new owner. "Why, thank you sir. Merikurisumasu!" The man waved and left the shop, a light spring in his step and a new-found smile atop his lips. Yes, it wasn't Christmas just yet though, he always loved saying it as his customers were walking out. Once the shop was empty and barren once more, Yuugi rest his head down upon his arms and sighed out softly.

You see, Yuugi didn't want any materialistic items this year for the holdiay. All he really wanted, was to have joy and happiness in his life once again. Sure, he was still the same old Yuugi that he was after the long bout with the Pharaoh but he missed his dear partner greatly and a certain CEO had been on his mind for quite some time, a couple of months after the Pharaoh's departure or so to be exact. Yet, at the same time, that's all the Kaiba brothers wanted as well. Mokuba wanted his Nii-Sama to find that one that would stick by his side through thick and thin. Seto merely wanted his younger sibling to be happy, to be able to spend some time with just the two of them.

Everyone has a Christmas wish, even if it's in the back of their minds or shining bright within their hearts. So, tell Yuugi, what is your Christmas wish?

* * *

A/N: Please feel free to let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
